Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication technology, and in particular to a reader in an Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system.
Description of the Related Art
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is a wireless communication technology which reads and writes data by transmitting a wireless signal to identify a specific object by an RFID reader without the need for mechanical or optical contact between the identification system and the specific object.
Presently, an RFID reader typically will adopt a directional coupler to isolate the transmitting end from the receiving end, causing considerable signal attenuation at the receiving end, resulting in insufficient sensitivity of the receiving end.
Therefore an RFID reader is needed that increases receiver sensitivity while providing good isolation between the transmitting end and the receiving end.